


I Won't Let You Do This!

by BrainBlister



Series: My collection of shitty stories (The Fallout Edition) [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: So I fixed this story because the original was shit XDI changed the character to my ghoul OC Sable. An important thing to know about this new character to help understand the story is that she is a blind ghoul who uses her highly trained sense of smell as basically her eyes.





	

Deacon opened his eyes then blinked twice to clear his foggy vision. When he could see clearly he noticed that he was locked in a cage. A few more seconds of looking around at a bunch of disgusting hanging bags of meat helped him make another realization, he was in Faneuil Hall.

How did I get here? He wondered, thinking long and hard about it, his mental processes taking extra long since he just regained consciousness from a hit to the- Oh yeah that's right!

Him and Sable were trying to sneak around Faneuil Hall to avoid tangling with the super mutants that Sable couldn't see but could definitely smell were living.... Well more like festering there. They didn't want to spend the energy or resources fighting those big, dumb, green uglies.

He was trailing behind Sable but as they were putting further distance between them and Faneuil Hall, Sable was also unintentionally putting further distance between herself and Deacon. She had gotten so far ahead that he almost couldn't see her and that was the point he heard big footsteps.

“Bleeeeeeeed!!! Hahahaha!” Came a squeal from behind him.

Before he could respond to that lovely, sweet statement with a 'bang' from his pistol he felt a hard unnamed object hit him in the head with brute force and then everything vanished for a while.

Deacon's eyes widened when he realized he was in danger. He tried to reach in his pockets for a bobby pin but a loud clank was heard and he looked behind him to see his hands were cuffed against the cage, making reaching impossible.

'Welp I'm boned' He thought, but still looked around anyway to see if there was any other way to help him at that moment.

\-----

Sable was down by The Old Corner Bookstore when she finally noticed that Deacon's scent was no longer there. She at first tried to rationalize that maybe he was just somewhere far behind her, but when she waited a bit longer for him she realized that this wasn't the case. Sable kept up her calm demeanor though and decided the best way to find him would be to use her blood hound sense of smell.

She shut her eyes and took a long sniff in. Through all the smells of concrete, rotted wood, old rusted most likely cars, gun powder, and creatures running rampant, she detected Deacon's very own personal smell. So off she went after that specific scent. 'Hang on buddy I'm coming' She thought.

\-----

"Should just kill!" A mutant yelled to another.

"Nah, that waste.... We should cook him!" The other shot back.

"Yeah! That way we'll no starve!" Exclaimed the first one.

Deacon just stared at the two freaks who were planning what to do with him. He gave up trying to come up with an escape plan the moment they had walked up to his cage. Both because his weapon was missing from it's holster on top of everything else so trying to escaped in front of them was dumb.Plus by the time they approached him about an hour had passed and he had no hopes.

"Let's go bring him to the- GAH!!" The mutant screamed, then fell to the ground.

"Brother! Who did this!?" The other mutant hollered then spinned around only to be gunned down by a hostile female he had, unknowingly, been looking for.

"I won't let you do this." She said, ominously calm. She spat on their bodies "Not to him" She mumbled the last part under her breath, not wanting Deacon to hear it.

She searched the dead mutants for the keys to the cage and the cuffs. She rummaged though their stuff then not too long afterward she approached with the keys in hand and opened the cage, this action done a little slower since she couldn't really see and had to feel around. She eventually opened the cage got in it with him, then gave Deacon the keys so that he could free him from himself from his cuffs.

He unlocked his handcuffs and only had the virtue of mobility for a few moments after that though, because Sable's calm face faded and she immediately pounced on him. She squished him in a tight embrace and if he had enough space to jump back he would've at the sudden snuggle attack.

"Oh Deacon I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you weren't behind me, if I had I wouldn't have let you get captured!" She said frantically.

He just looked at her not making a move and not saying anything for a while. He did want to assure her that he was fine but he was never really good at comforting people. So instead of a hug back and an 'It's okay' or something to that caliber, he settled on smiling that winning smile of his and using his wit.

"Come on, Sable" He drawled out. "This is me we're talking about here... I was just waiting to see if the flavor of broth they were gonna put me in was any good," Her grip on him relaxed and she giggled quietly in resonse, Deacon took this as a good sign.

The two stayed like that for a moment because both Sable and Deacon hadn't cuddled anyone for a while. He had his hand on her back and was messing with the beret on her head. Her silvery eyes, that had no pupil, we're half lidded and she was gently squeezing his forearm. When Deacon looked down at her though something washed over him that told him that he shouldn't let this continue. Not just because they were sitting in the middle of a slaughterhouse, that certainly didn't help though, but because he couldn't let anyone near him like this. This was how you ended up with a knife in your back literally. He took his hands off if her.

"How about we get out of here before any more of them catch on" He suggested, not wanting to stay there any longer.

Sable sat back, sighed, then nodded her head in response, "Yeah let's go,"


End file.
